


Hidden Horrors

by LaylaLou23



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Dubious Science, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaLou23/pseuds/LaylaLou23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a new CSI joins the team? Is there a chance of love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the name may change, and I have no idea where this fanfiction is going... |D
> 
> I found it when I was changing laptops, so thought I might finish it! :D
> 
> Also, new year, new fanfiction! :D

Dark brown hair laid matted on the woman's head, she was drenched in her own blood, sweat and tears. Blinking at the light that finally seeped through the window high above her head, the night was finally over and she was starting to feel hope after the pain she had suffered throughout the past twelve hours. With the dim light giving her the chance to actually take in her surroundings. Bloody tools and chains lay all around her, biting her lip to stop herself from crying out, she realised that she wasn't the first victim of these monsters.

Looking down at her body, she tried to assess her injuries. Slash marks covered her body, she wasn't sure but there may have been a broken bone in her right foot. A creak drew her attention, staring at the door which was slowly swinging open, whimpering she attempted to back away from the door only to hit the wall.

***

Staring at the skeleton, the man sighed, turning back to the homeless man before him. “And you say that when you found him there was more flesh?” The dishevelled man nodded, trying not to look at the mess on the floor of the alleyway. Clearing his throat, the clean cut man let his eyes wander to the SUV that had just pulled up. “Hey Mac.” He smiled at the shorter man who had climbed out. “This gentleman says there was more flesh when he found the...uh...remains?”

Detective Taylor shock his head, looking intrigued at the idea of the lack of flesh. “Has Matty come here yet?” He asked as he crouched down by the skeleton to take a closer look.  
“Matty?” The other police office thought for a moment and shook his head. “Can't say I've met any Matty yet.” He hadn't heard anything about anyone called Matty yet, but assumed it was the new CSI. “Also, I thought Jo was handling this one?”  
“I was wanting to see how Matty handled this first crime scene.” Mac sighed, reaching or his camera. “But if you want Jo...then I can get her?”  
“Sorry... I-You know...so many streets and...” The brunette woman practically tripped over the crime scene tap. “...it's going to take me at least a week to get my bearings.” Running a hand through her hair she glanced at the taller dark haired man. “Hi, I'm Doctor Matilda Lightman, just call me Matty.” She crouched next to Mac, pulling on a pair of gloves. “Female, in her early thirties, skull is shattered...But that wasn't cause of death...I suggest it was this cut on her third cervical vertebra.”  
“Apparently there was more flesh when the man over there found her...” Mac added, watching the brunette examine the skeleton. Turning, she lunged grabbing hold of a rat's tail and lifting it up.  
“Do you have a box or something, Detective?” She asked the tall dark haired man who she still hadn't asked for his name. “I believe this guy is one of the culprits of the missing flesh.”  
“Uh...We can get one. Also it's Don...Don Flack.”  
“Well, Don, I hope you aren't scared of rodents.” A small smile played upon her lips as she straightened up. Smiling back, Don went in search of this box, wondering whether catching these rats would be helpful at all. He didn't know a lot about science but knew enough to understand the concept of digestion.


End file.
